The Dreams of a Sea Witch
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Uma is plagued with some very...concerning dreams. She doesn't know how to make them stop, but she knows they're driving her crazy. What could be so bad that it haunts the young sea witch's dreams? Can her first mate be the one to help her through it, or will she have to go it all alone? {ONESHOT}


_**The Dreams of a Sea Witch**_

 ** _A Descendants FanFiction_**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I AM RECEIVING NO MONEY FROM THIS FICTION! I AM WRITING IT SIMPLY OUT OF MY OWN LOVE FOR THE ORIGINAL WORKS AND FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF OTHERS!**

* * *

 **WARNINGS: This fic, I actually tried to keep it tame and not too dark. I think I succeeded, especially compared to some of my other fics. However, there are a few warnings...because I can't be that clean. ;)**

 **-Alcohol Consumption**

 **-Cursing**

 **-Mentions of Sex (Very Clean...but you still get the point.)**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

* * *

 **SHOUT OUTS: I'd like to give a real quick shout out to:**

 **-TO MY GUEST REVIEWERS: I can't actually respond to your reviews as I would prefer, so I'll just have to shout you out here. I doubt you'll see it, but I still wanted to show my appreciation, so here we go.**

 ***JunieB: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you loved it. I love your name by the way. I was always a Junie B. Jones fan when I was younger, so it made me smile.**

 ***Peeks: Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you enjoyed. The Scottish accent is a must for me. It's part of his character and it's soooo cute! Thanks for your encouragement. It really means a lot to me.**

 **-TO ALL MY DEDICATED READERS: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanks for always being here, even when I ghost out for a couple years. Thanks for always being honest with me. Thanks for always giving my stuff a chance. Because of this community and the amazing stories that this site has from people like y'all...it inspires me to write my own stuff. Some of it I love...some not so much. But y'all are always there to give it a chance and help me fix my mistakes. THANK YOU! FanFiction will always have a special place in my heart.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm back with a cute little OneShot for a new category. Disney's Descendants! Yes, I know I'm almost 23. Yes, I will shamelessly watch these movies by myself because I love them so much! Yes, I did spend $35 of my hard earned money on the books...and read through them like wildfire. Melissa De La Cruz's books are amazing! And Disney knocked it outta the park with the movies! The music...omg. Anyway, I just love the whole thing. It's funny that this is the first one I'm posting in this category because I have a few others that I've been working on. I dunno...this one was just cute as could be and wouldn't leave my head. Haha...you'll see how that line ties in later. Also, if you managed to see this when I posted it last night or early this morning, you'll notice this note is different...I added everything above...and I fixed a couple mistakes, but the story is the same! Nothing in it changed. Lastly, keep in mind guys that I have been out of practice for quite a while. This story should have been quick and simple, but my skills definitely need some fine tuning! I had to re-write this like 10 times! I really hope you guys enjoy this! So, without further ado, here it is! :)**

* * *

 _* Uma's POV *_

* * *

It had all started when I was thirteen. I had planned a truly wicked "Super Sinister Thirteen" party. That was also the first party Mal had ever thrown. I don't know why, but I assume it was some evil plan against me. The "why" didn't really matter. What really mattered, was the fact that everyone decided to go to her party. I sat there at my mother's shop, thinking I would spend my whole birthday alone. That's when he came walking in. I could always count on him. He smirked.

"Happy birthday, Darlin. Where is everyone?"

I glared at him.

"Mal's party."

He growled.

"Want me to hook her?"

I smiled at that thought, but sighed.

"Not now."

He nodded.

"Ok, well what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are ya gonna spend yer whole birthday here sulking?"

I smiled. That was actually what I had planned to do, but I knew he wouldn't let me.

"No. We're gonna go out and steal everything we can. With everyone wrapped up in the stupid fairy's party, it's gonna be so easy!"

He smirked.

"That's my girl."

I rolled my eyes. He was always doing that...flirting. It's what he did best...just ask any girl on the Isle. Literally, any girl. Chances are she'll know. We went around stealing a bunch of people's stuff, then we went back to the Fish and Chips Shop and ate the mostly-not-rotten cake Cookie had made. We ended the night looking up at the stars. I smiled.

"Thanks for this."

"For what, Darlin?"

"Not letting me sulk."

He smirked at me.

"Anytime."

Once he'd left, I went to my room to try and get some sleep...but what I got was not what I wanted.

* * *

 _I looked around, realizing I was in an unfamiliar room. Someone was behind me, talking to me. I listened closely, realizing immediately who it was. I'd know that voice anywhere. What was he doing here? What was I doing here? I turned to look at him. He was smiling as he fiddled with some kind of machine he'd gotten from Carlos Devil._

 _"I swear, the nerd said it would be like the radio without all the Beast talk."_

 _I smiled._

 _"It's ok. What are we doing?"_

 _"What do ya mean?"_

 _"Here. What are we doing here?"_

 _"Ya mean my room?"_

 _His room? I looked around. Honestly, I should have already gathered that. The room had 'Harry Hook' written all over it. I nodded. Ok, I knew where I was. Now, why was I here? I tried to piece it together, but was forced out of my thoughts when he fell on the bed next to me, sighing in frustration. I looked over at him._

 _"Hey, it's ok. Really. Who needs that nerd's weird boxes anyway?"_

 _Harry smirked._

 _"Yer right, Darlin. Who needs it!"_

 _He sat up, wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and kissed my cheek. I was shocked and I could feel myself blushing, but I didn't pull away. He layed back on the bed, pulling me with him. I snuggled into his chest and smiled. This was actually kind of_ nice _._

* * *

I bolted up, looking around me. I was in my room and he was not. Everything was as it should be. What was that dream?! It was crazy, is what it was. I decided I would put it out of my mind, but these dreams continued to plague me for the next week and a half. I was going crazy! I couldn't get any sleep. I had just about decided to do something about it when they just stopped. No more dreams of him. I could sleep peacefully again...well, as peacefully as anyone sleeps on the Isle. It stayed that way for a long time. Until my sixteenth birthday, to be exact. I had decided not to do the birthday thing that year. I had threatened everyone with death if they said or did anything. It was to be just another day...and it had been until he walked in. He had that infamous smirk on his face.

"Happy birthday, Darlin."

Everybody gasped, remembering my threats. The whole crew was waiting to see if I was going to do anything, which most of them didn't expect me to. Not when it was him. I whirled around, pulling my sword, and pointed it at him. The room fell silent.

"I thought I told everyone to forget that."

He simply shrugged, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I didn't listen. What are ya gonna do about it?"

I walked closer, pressing my sword right up against his throat. Still, the smirk never left. Deep down, we both knew the truth. I wasn't going to do anything. I growled.

"If you ever disobey me again, you won't live afterward, _first mate_."

He laughed.

"Yes, _Cap'n_."

I put my sword away and went back to scrubbing tables. He came and sat down at the counter.

"So, what's the plan?"

"There isn't one. I'm really not doing the birthday thing this year."

Even as I said it, I knew he wasn't gonna let that happen.

"Is that right, Darlin?"

I glared at him.

"What did you plan?"

He raised his hands defensively and frowned.

"Nothing. I figured we'd just see where the night took us and what we could get into. Like always. Just another night, right Darlin?"

He winked and his smirk returned. I smiled.

"Just another night."

We spent the night very similar to what we had on my thirteenth birthday. Running around doing the normal hood rat things that kids on the Isle did. Stealing, vandalizing, destroying...those sorts of things. We ended the night pretty much the same as well. We were sitting on the deck of the _Lost Revenge_ , staring at the stars.

"Thanks, Harry."

"For what, Darlin?"

"Being there."

"Always."

We stayed there a while longer, before each going to our own sleeping quarters. That night, the dreams returned...but they were worse.

* * *

 _I looked around, glad to see I was still on the ship. Then, I noticed it. These weren't my quarters. They were...Harry's. This was his bed...and I could only assume that was his arm tightening around my waist. What the hell? I jumped up and started pacing. Pacing always helped me think. He looked up at me, his eyes still heavy with sleep._

 _"What's goin on, Darlin?"_

 _"You tell me!"_

 _"Yer the one that jumped outta bed like someone set fire to ya."_

 _"You're the one hugging my waist. This is your room. You explain to me."_

 _"You need me to explain to ya that this is how we've woken up for a year?"_

 _"A year?"_

 _"Yeah. The amount of time we've been...whatever this is."_

 _"Us?"_

 _He tilted his head, obviously confused. I sighed. This was another dream...another one of those stupid dreams. I guess I just had to play along._

 _"Ya ok, Darlin?"_

 _I smiled._

 _"Yupp. Fine. Just had a bad dream."_

 _I rolled my eyes at the irony in that statement._

 _"Why don't ya come back to bed?"_

 _I walked slowly to the bed, layed down, and snuggled into his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me. It felt..._ safe _..._ nice _even._

* * *

I sat up and groaned. Great! I had pretty much forgotten about those dreams...now, they were back. That's not what I wanted or needed in my life right now. I fell back onto the lumpy pillows. I knew there was no hope of going back to sleep, so I just layed there, staring at the ceiling. How long would the dreams stay this time? The answer was permanently. I kept having these dreams every night. They kept getting more intense, every night. They were downright _dirty_. I had never really thought about anybody like _that_ so the idea was very foreign and worrisome to me. However, what was more worrisome were the feelings these dreams left me with. It was almost impossible to bury them now and it was making it very hard to be around him. Damn him. This was all his fault. All of it. After a year of not being able to sleep, I was all but insane. It was pushing me over the edge. So, one night I got an idea. I knew how to make the dreams, feelings, and thoughts stop. I just needed to get it out of my system. So, I walked to his quarters. He was there, laying on the bed, a bottle of booze in his hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're drinking...bad night?"

He groaned.

" _Really_ bad night."

"How bad?"

"A fight with Calista bad."

That was actually shocking. First, hearing him call his baby sister "Calista" was weird. He never called her that. He had always used the nickname he gave her when they were little kids. Their older sister was the one that usually called her Calista. Probably for the same reason she called him Harrison...because she knew it pissed them off. Everyone else on the Isle referred to the youngest Hook as CJ, but not Harry. He always called her Cali. When they were little kids, she had hated it almost as much as she hated Calista, but over the years, she became attached to the name...and only Harry could call her that. However, the truly shocking part was the fight. If it had been Harriet, I would not have questioned it. They were always at each other's throats, but CJ? She had her brother wrapped around her finger and they both knew it. Everyone did, really...they were just too stubborn to admit it.

"How the hell did that start?"

He took a swig from the bottle in his hand and growled.

"Boys."

"Boys?"

"Specifically, the one she was _kissing_ this morning."

"Ooooh, who?"

"Yzma's grandson."

I wrinkled my nose.

"Seriously? She could do much better."

"I prefer she not _do_ at all."

I shrugged.

"She can't stay a kid forever."

He sighed, knowing I was right, but way too stubborn to admit it.

"What about yerself, Darlin? Why ain't ya sleeping?"

I sighed, taking the booze from him. I took a long swig and handed it back. I normally never drank, but I was going insane right now. The worst part was, I couldn't even tell the one person I told everything to. He couldn't know what was in my head. I looked at him, and for the first time noticed his shirt was off. I spotted it in the corner, covered in blood. I saw the bandage wrapped around his shoulder.

"What the hell? Are you ok?!"

He laughed.

"I'm fine, Darlin. She only stabbed me once."

"CJ stabbed you?!"

"To be fair, I _did_ try to hook the boy."

I shook my head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged.

"Got Freddie to patch me up. She happened to be walking by at the moment."

I frowned. I still should have been told. I should have noticed before now.

"You're sure you're ok?"

"Fine, Darlin. What about yerself?"

I looked over at him again. God, that was a nice chest he had. I quickly averted my gaze and mentally scolded myself.

"Just couldn't sleep."

"Been happening a lot lately."

"Yeah."

The longer I sat there, the harder I had to work to keep the dirty thoughts out of my head. I had to get this out of my system and I had to do it now. I leaned over and softly pressed my lips against his. His hands instinctively went to my hips. It was one hell of a kiss, not that I really had a lot to compare it to. When I pulled away, I didn't say anything. I just stood and walked back to my door.

"Good night, Darlin."

I didn't have to look at him to know he was wearing that infamous smirk. I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself.

"Good night, Harry."

I went to bed, hoping that kiss would put whatever this shit was to rest and I could get a decent night of sleep. I was right...for about the next three days. Then, they came back, and they were more intense and dirtier than ever. I was...afraid wasn't the right word. No, I was never scared of anything. I wasn't gonna start now. _Concerned_...yes, that was the word. I was _concerned_ about the thoughts and feelings these dreams brought. I was even more _concerned_ about what it would take to stop these dreams. I was in my room, lost in thought, when someone tapped my shoulder. Damn it, of course it would be him!

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, I knocked. I even called yer name, Darlin. Ya ok?"

I growled and glared at him.

"No, I am not ok! Get the hell out of my room and stay out of my damn dreams!"

Even though it was my room, and even though I had told him to leave, I stood and grabbed my hat and jacket by the door, storming out. I went home, grabbed a small bag of clothes and left. If I were truly going to put Harry Hook out of my mind, then I couldn't be around him. I had to get away...away from him, the ship, the crew...Hell, I really wanted to get away from myself at that moment. I went inland, finding an empty ramshackle to camp in. These were Mal's grounds. Had she been there, she would have kicked my ass for coming onto her territory, but she wasn't there. So, I wasn't worried. I sighed, unrolling a ripped up sleeping bag I'd found a few weeks ago. I layed down and finally found a semi-comfortable position. I layed there, waiting for sleep to come...hoping it wouldn't bring the dreams, but knowing deep down that it would. After a while, I was finally able to drift off to sleep. Of course, the dreams came.

* * *

 _I blinked and looked around. I was standing in a bathroom, naked. The shower was running, and I could see someone in there. I didn't have to guess who it was. I sighed as he popped his head out._

 _"Gonna stand there all night, Darlin?"_

 _I tried to look anywhere, but at him as I stepped into the shower. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head down to kiss my neck. Damn these feelings. I started to melt in his arms, a small moan escaping my lips. Might as well play along._

* * *

I sat up and sighed, laying my head in my hands. What would it take?! Deep down, I knew the answer, but there had to be another way. There had to. Maybe, if I stayed away long enough, they would just go away. Just like when I was thirteen. I spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. After two weeks, I honestly thought I might die if I didn't get some actual sleep. After the first week, after dreaming of him every night, I realized they weren't going to stop. I had done everything I could to sleep as little as possible...to see his face as little as possible. Truth was, I missed him. Those few moments with him in my dreams were so... _nice_. That was a _big_ problem for me. I knew what would happen if anyone knew what was going on. I would be considered a traitor...just like the other four...difference was, I still had to live on this wretched island. The Isle of the Lost had only one rule that everyone followed, no weaknesses. Feelings were considered a huge weakness, probably the number one weakness. Plus, Mother had always warned me of what happened when girls felt things for guys. It always ended badly for the girl. Heartbreak was a bitch and it would kill you. I had started to come to terms with these crazy dreams in my sleep-deprived madness. I felt things for my first mate. That was obvious. It wasn't the dreams manipulating my feelings...it was exactly the opposite. I knew this...and I knew there was only one _real_ way to fix it, but I had to try everything first. So, for the first time in a week, I willingly layed down and tried to go to sleep. I prayed to whatever magic my blood still held to help me get through this. Damn it, Hook...I will beat this. I will beat _you_. I finally drifted off to sleep. Of course, I was in a dream immediately.

* * *

 _I looked around. I was in a wood cabin and there was no sign of him. Good...I took a moment to calm my nerves. This time, I wasn't going to play along. I was going to fight this. He wouldn't win this time. I was prepared to fight him. Soon, he walked in and smirked._

 _"Mornin, Darlin. We made breakfast."_

 _I was prepared to light into him, but I stopped. We? I took a good look at him. It was Harry Hook, but he was older. A few years older. I glanced at myself in the small mirror to my left, gasping. I too was a few years older. I looked back at him and saw a small girl run into the room. Who the hell was this?! I looked her over. She looked exactly like me, but had his blue eyes and black hair. Shit, don't tell me..._

 _"Mommy! Me and Daddy made pancakes!"_

 _Fuck. It was true. This was_ our _kid...mine and Harry's. I felt my hands shaking and looked down, seeing the silver band on my finger. Of course, we were married. I could fight Harry...but I couldn't fight an adorable five-year-old girl. I sighed...time to play along, Uma. This dream lasted much longer than the others. We spent a whole day together in this dream...me, Harry, and our daughter. The last thing I remember in the dream was laying down next to the small girl. She had smiled at me._

 _"I love you, Mommy."_

 _"I love you, too."_

* * *

As I woke up, I reached out...feeling nothing next to me. I bolted up. My daughter! I stopped...I didn't have a daughter, did I? I looked around. I was in the abandoned ramshackle. No daughter. No Harry. Just me...fighting against everything I'd just seen. Suddenly, I was beyond exhausted...mentally, physically, and emotionally. Why was I fighting so hard anyway? I felt something wet sliding down my face and wiped it away. Tears? I was crying...but why? What was the point of all this?! I groaned as I stood and looked out at the land around me. Oh, how I missed the sea. I could hear it calling to me...wanting me back. I sighed, knowing I couldn't go back, no matter how much I wanted to. Not until I dealt with my problem. I looked toward the Wharf. What were they all doing in my absence? Were they better off without me? Was I really fit to be their Captain? I scoffed. Some Captain...I couldn't even get a hold on my emotions...things I wasn't even supposed to have. Hell, my ship didn't even sail anymore. What did they need me for? Still...I missed them. Especially, Gil...especially, _him_. What was he doing right now? Now that I wasn't around? Probably running wild with the other girls. I knew he tried to tone it down for my sake, not wanting me to feel like he was abandoning me...but he was probably having the time of his life right now. I kicked a random rock. Would it really be so bad to stay here and hide my shame forever? I sighed and slumped my shoulders. I knew the truth. I had to go back...it was the only way I could fix this. Regardless, I wasn't gonna stay and die here in fairy territory...even if the head fairies were both gone. I wanted to die back on my ship...in my sea...my home. I gathered my stuff and started walking. This would almost definitely be the day I died, but I didn't have the energy to care anymore. I kept walking, focusing on the call of the waves. When I got back to the _Lost Revenge_ , I immediately saw Gil sitting there on the deck. He was hugging himself and rocking back and forth. I slowly walked up to him.

"Gil?"

I slowly reached out and layed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, tears threatening to pour from his eyes. He seemed shocked...like he was in disbelief.

"Uma?"

"It's me."

I smiled and kneeled down next to him.

"What's wrong, Gil?"

"Harry."

His voice was barely more than a whisper. I looked around, he wasn't on the deck with the rest of the crew. Speaking of, they all looked worn out. Like they hadn't slept in weeks either. I turned my attention back to Gil.

"What happened?"

"He-he just went crazy...crazier than he already was. He keeps yelling and throwing things. I tried to talk to him, but he-he...well, he threatened to hook me! The look in his eyes...I _honestly_ thought he might try."

I started petting his hair.

"It's ok. I'll take care of it. Where is he?"

He pointed and I turned. Of course, he was in our cabin. I stood and put on my normal, fearsome mask.

"Listen up! I'm still your Captain, and as such, I order you all to go home. Don't return to this ship until tomorrow! Anybody got a problem with that?"

They stared at me for a moment, before dispersing. Soon, only Gil was left.

"You too, Gil. Get out of here. I've got Harry."

Gil seemed unsure for a moment before sighing.

"Just be careful. He's not Harry right now."

He turned and walked off the ship. I watched as he left, then turned. I willed my determination not to fail me as I walked to the cabin and into his quarters. He was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands, an almost empty bottle of booze sitting next to him. I slammed the door, making my presence known.

"I swear to ya, I'll hook..."

He turned and stopped, seeing it was me. His eyes flashed a dangerous red, but I stood my ground.

"What the hell are ya doin here? Where's me sorry excuse for a crew?"

"Your crew? I ordered them to go home. Last I checked, I was still Captain of this ship...this is still my home."

"Yer home? Captain?! I think ya forfeited all of that when ya abandoned us!"

"I didn't..."

"Ya did. Plain and simple. Ya left us...ya left _me_."

"Harry, I just needed some space."

"Space?! Did ya think about us?! What we might need? They were shattered without ya. I had no idea what to do! I can't lead them like ya can. I'm not the Captain my father wants me to be."

"Harry, I'm sure you did your best."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"I didn't. I crumbled the minute ya left. Kept drinking, screaming...I think I even tried to hook Gil. I can't remember."

I sighed.

"I'm back now."

That dangerous flash of red was back in his eyes...and instead of the infamous smirk, he had a very wicked grin in place.

"Ya don't understand. Ya don't get to waltz out and waltz right back in."

"You challenging me, Hook?"

My hand rested on the hilt of my sword, ready to pull it, but hoping I didn't need to. Unfortunately, he pulled his.

"I guess I am."

I pulled my own sword. We stood there, weapons drawn, staring at each other for quite a while. Finally, I dropped my sword and kneeled down.

"Go ahead. You're right. I didn't think about them...or you. I only thought about myself. I put myself above the crew and abandoned them for weeks. I'm not fit to be their Captain. However, I'm not just going to resign. If you want the hat, you'll have to kill me, Harry Hook. So, go ahead. Prove you can be the Captain. I deserve it anyway, trust me."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Would he actually do it? Would he be the one to put me out of my misery? I waited for what seemed like forever. Eventually, he sighed and I heard his sword fall to the ground. I looked up to see him standing there, watching me. I stood, a tiny bit relieved that I was still able to.

"I already told ya...I'm not capable of wearing the hat. Only ya can. Ya really sent em all home?"

"Yupp. Even Gil."

He sighed and fell down on the bed. I stood there, leaned against the wall, watching him...trying to keep the thoughts reigned in. Not seeing him in so long, it was almost overwhelming now. I was pulled from my thoughts as he spoke.

"What's goin on, Darlin?"

I smiled at the pet name.

"I don't know what you mean."

He eyed me suspiciously.

"My dear Uma, we are both a lot of things, but stupid ain't one of em. I know there's somethin buggin ya. I'm yer first mate, ya can't keep things from me."

I sighed, knowing he was right. It was now or never. This was the moment. I had to tell him, but I had no idea how.

"Just had to sort some shit out."

I walked over, sat on his desk, and took a swig from the bottle. He sat up on the bed and stared at me, watching me closely.

"Gonna need more than that, Darlin. I think ya owe it to me."

I guess I did.

"I was unstable, Harry. I was going crazy. I think I still might be."

He continued to watch me, analyzing every word...every movement.

"And what exactly is it that has managed to get under the thickest skin on the Isle?"

"The dreams...the-the feelings."

I shuddered at the word ' _feelings_ '. My voice was soft.

"I couldn't-they wouldn't stop-I didn't know what to do...I had to get away, I just had to."

I stared at the ground. There it was...the weakness. The thing I'd been trying to run from.

"Could it be? Ya...are ya scared?"

I sighed. I couldn't bring myself to say the words, but he understood my silence. His voice was dark when he spoke.

"What's hidden in the dreams of a sea witch? What's so bad...that it could scare Uma?"

I couldn't bring myself to respond...couldn't force myself to say the word.

"Uma, don't shut me out."

I took a deep breath, trying my best to hold back the tears.

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"I could never hate ya, Darlin."

Was it just me or did he sound a little hurt?

"Even if I broke the cardinal rule?"

" _Never_."

I couldn't do it anymore. The tears started falling. I made myself say the word, no matter how bitter it tasted.

" _Love_. That's what's hidden in the dreams of a sea witch."

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to prepare for his response. It took him a while, but when he did speak, I could hear pure anger in his voice.

"Who is it? I swear to ya, I _will_ hook him!"

I rolled my eyes. There he was, overprotective as always.

"You can't hook yourself."

I watched as the realization hit him.

"Me?"

I threw up my hands in frustration.

"Yes, you! It's been driving me mad. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in so long. I'm so exhausted. I can't keep doing this. I know I'm weak...I've turned my back on the sacred rule. I've let down my evil ancestors. I've let you down."

"Let me down? Do ya honestly think that?"

I was shocked. I had let him down, hadn't I? I was supposed to be the strong one.

"I know you thought better of me. I know you looked up to me. I hate to break your truly evil image of me, but this is who I really am. I told you, I deserve a swift sword."

He paled at those words.

"Don't ya ever say that again. I don't follow ya because yer evil. I follow ya because there is nowhere else for me to go. If yer not there, then I don't belong there. My place is here...by yer side. I need ya, Darlin. That's why...even if yer not the most evil, I'll still follow ya to the ends of the Earth. Ya could never let me down. And I could never hate ya. No matter what."

I looked into his sea blue eyes, and for the first time, I could see the love shining through. Could it be possible? Could it be I wasn't the only one struggling with these things?

"What kind of dreams? Ya got me curious now."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Darlin. Ya really gonna leave me hangin?"

"They weren't my cup of tea. I'll say that much."

"Ooooh, were they sexy?"

I groaned.

"More like dirty."

I started pacing, then sighed and leaned against the wall again. He had that smirk on his face again.

"Dirty, ya say?"

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't get any ideas, Hook."

"Come on, Darlin. Ya enjoyed it didn't ya? That's why it bugged ya."

I waved my hand dismissively.

"Even if I did, it's not gonna be that easy."

"No?"

He walked over to me slowly, placing both of his hands on the wall on either side of me. I was blocked in. He pressed himself against me and kissed my neck. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Harry."

It was supposed to be a warning, but came out way less intimidating than I had meant.

"Yes, Darlin?"

"Get off of me."

"Is that really what ya want?"

I sighed. It wasn't. He grabbed my hips and pulled me in closer, holding me there. I looked up at him meeting his eyes.

"What was it that finally made ya break?"

"Break?"

"Ya been fightin this since ya were thirteen. What finally made ya break down and let it in?"

"You knew the whole time?!"

"I had an idea. I know ya, Darlin. I can read ya like a book."

Of course, he knew. He always knew.

"Our daughter."

My voice was barely a whisper, but he had caught it.

"Our what?"

"Last night's dream. We were married...and we had a daughter. She was beautiful."

He seemed to think about that for a moment, and then he smirked.

"I kinda like the idea."

"Don't get to used to it. I don't plan on having any kids anytime soon, no matter how cute the idea may be. I'm still a villain at heart and I still have a lot more mischief to cause before I think about kids."

He laughed.

"Yes ma'am. Dismissing the thought right now."

I rolled my eyes and leaned up on my tip-toes, pressing my lips to his, just as I had before. Just as before, he gripped my hips and kissed me back. However, this time I could feel the love in his kiss. When I pulled back, I smiled.

"I love you, Harry."

For once, the word didn't taste like acid. He smiled back.

"I love ya too, Darlin. Now, time for a good night's sleep. No arguing."

I smiled as he picked me up and carried me to the bed, laying me down gently. Without a word, he layed down next to me, wrapping his arms around me instantly. There, snuggled into his chest, I fell into a deep sleep. The dreams were finally gone. I was finally free.

* * *

 **Author's Note: As always, leave me a review and let me know what you thought. I wasn't completely satisfied with the ending, but I felt like it was the best I was gonna get after 10 re-writes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. However, the haters can kiss my ass. To all the dedicated readers, I love you guys!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Crayzee Bubbles**


End file.
